


Tainted In Lust (Naruto 18+)

by CoolStar69



Series: Together At Last [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Mindbreak, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: Well since Naruto got in Sasuke's way there was really no other way around it he had to(more like wanted to) make Naruto no longer an option, he had to taint Naruto in his Nee-chan's eyes.





	Tainted In Lust (Naruto 18+)

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously fucked up shit happens in here so if you really, really don't like it then please do not read it.

Warning this contains guyxboy (like an a fully grown ass adult male ranging from multiple ages going up), womanxboy (Couger) and  sexual stuff, such as rape, gangbangs and possibly more if you aren’t interested in reading anything like that then kindly leave you have been warned!

I got this idea from a hentai I watched last night but switched the genders and characters (obviously on the last part)

This is a side thing running off of my yandere younger brother Sasuke x Reader Lemon so this is just to show you what happened to Naruto in case anyone was wondering.

_________________ 

Bound and gagged in a dark room I struggled to break free from whatever was holding my arms behind my back as I desperately tried to get my eyes to adjust to the dark but to no avail when suddenly the lights switched on and I can finally see only to soon wish I couldn’t for the sight in front of me wasn’t a pleasant one.

Older men and women ranging in age stood in front of me completely in the nude with dark sadistic smiles and lusted filled eyes, the room was mostly silent as the looked me up and down til a woman finally spoke. "Sasuke was right his replacement is cute probably more so than him" my eyes widen when she mentioned Sasuke before turning into a glare.

 

'That's right Sasuke lead me here in the first place saying that he needed my help, that bastard this is what he had planned all along but why?' I tried to think of why Sasuke would do this to me, we were friends......right?

 

My thoughts were cut short when someone spoke up "Definitely looks while he's gagged and helpless" the man next to the woman said.

 

"Yeah but let's see if he's actually a good replacement for him otherwisethe deals off" The I assume to be leader of this whole thing said as he walked over to me, frightened I tried to move away and quickly break free before he could get anywhere near me which only cause his smirk to widen as he started pulling down my pants and flipped me over, I kept trying to fight against him but it wasn't working. 

 

"He has a cute bright pink butthole" The leader said as the others tried to look as well. 

 

"It looks as if he wanted or at least expectedthis to happen I mean just look at how well kept it looks" I could feel a finger touch my hole before quickly pulling away as a smack sound was heard shortly after it was touched by cold fingers.

 

"You know the rules I go first now hand me the 'stuff'" I didn't know what he meant by that but I wasn't willing to find out as I restarted my attempt at breaking free. 

"It's no use you're not gonna break free" That voice! My eyes went straight to the source as they fell Orochimaru our old science teacher back in middle school back when Sasuke started acting a bit off in the first place.......

 

He stood there staring at me with an uninterested look before looking to the leader. "And are you sure that you just want to take Sasuke's deal like that I already told you when he first brought it up this one is simply far too boring he wouldn't make much of a replacement"

 

"Are you sure that you'renot just saying that because he's not a Uchiha?~" A female mocked him in a sing-song like tone while he scoffed.

 

"Yeah you always did have this weird obsession for them especially Itachi" Another spoke up .

 

"Too bad you never got your hands on him" one laughed.

 

"Yeah he always seemed to find one way or another to avoid you" I couldn’t see the ones saying all this but I could tell that it was pissing him off simply by the look on his face and I would have continued to enjoy his displeasure if I didn't feel something being ejected into my butt and not long after this weird yearning feeling started to happen as I felt my hole gaping.

 

"Looks like it's already taking affect" someone wowed not that I cared about that now all I now wanted was something, anything to stop this feeling it felt like my whole body was burning, begging to be touched.

 

"I made this one to be much faster acting than the rest" Orochimaru boosted before mumumbling under his breath. "Though it was meant for Sasuke" 

 

"Excellent let's get started" I soon felt something jam up inside my hole as I soon tighten around it. "Whoa he's tighting up real good even better than Sasuke,I can barely move" A bunch of oh's were going around as he said this.

 

It took some time and nipple teasing til I was loosened up enough and he soon started to rock his hips, hitting all the right places and filling me up with complete pleasure.

Going a fast hard pace the room was filled with my muffled moans of pleasure and his groans of pure bliss, eventually he got tired of the position we were in cause he soon moved into one were I was now sitting in his lap my fully erected penis was now in view for all to see, many hungry gazes stared upon as they played with themselves besides Orochimaru but I could tell that he was looking at it.

 

It wasn't long before I reached my climax and came as did they and the guy behind me, feeling myself now covered in cum as well as being filled with it I felt as if it wasn't enough whatever they gave me left me wanting more so I started grinding myself against him hoping that he'd play with me again.

 

"Still want more eh?" I nodded my head with a desperate looking in my eyes as he smirked and turned to look at the others. "Well who wants to go next?"  Everyone raisedtheir hands as he laughed before jerking both his head and thumb over to some older guy but who only appeared to be about three maybe two years older than myself,  he had gray hair and big round glasses and I felt like I'veseen him before but at the moment my mind was coming up blink was it because I naturally don't recall him or my need for sex is blocking out any memory of him or whatever I didn't care. 

 

"Then you need to pay up" they all rushed over handing glasses their money before rushing over to me, soon a slightly chubby woman was hover over my penis while some overweight guy was beneath me both inserted them-self at the same time and started moving in rhythm as three other dudes came over to me two put their cocks in my hands while the other in my mouth making me jerk and suck them off.

 

"Uh-ah, he feels a lot bigger than Sasuke" The woman moaned as she rotated her hips and I tried my best to match her movements. 

 

"He's also in better shape back here" the one thrusting into my ass said."I can barely keep going"  The female nodded in agreement

"His blow jobs are a little sloppy" 

"So are his hand jobs"

 

The leader stepped forth. "He'll get there don't worry" before long they both released, moaning as loudly as possible it wasn’t before they were pushed off of me as others took their place.

 

They moved in a much faster but sloppyer pace and came faster than the others much to my slight disappointment since I didn't cum yet but that was fine since there were many more to help with that, after about five other groups finally Orochimaru decided to have his turn.

 

"Let's see if you are worth such high praise" He said referring to how all of them seem to have boost about how much they enjoyeddoing this with me, he placed himself over my penis making sure to spread his hole wide with his fingers before lowering himself onto me and when he did his eyes shot wide open in pain.

"Ugh- ah, it's bigger than first originally thought" someone shouted told ya so which he ignored. "It almost feels like my first time again...Almost" He slowly started to rock himself against me. "Ugh" 

 

With each movement I could feel myself get bigger and harder, I soon got bored with how slow he was taking this so I grabbed ahold of his hips and started thrusting upward fast and hard much to his protest. 

He then started to scratch all up and down my back but I didn't care as I bite and licked all over his neck until I found his soft spot and just assaulted causing him to moan uncontrollably, my hands roamed his body looking for things to tease they came upon his rock hard nipples that were beggingto be teased so I did just that turning him into a pile of mush before long we both came.

 

Panting Orochimaru lift himself off of me and collapsed on the bed trying to catch his breath. "Well?"  Orochimaru's eyes side glance to the leader before looking back at me for a spilt second as they looked towards something else.

 

"He's no Sasuke but he'll do" The leader nodded.

 

"That's 200 votes looks like it's settled then" He turned to look at me and smirked. "You're our new play thing" they all moved in as I got in my ready position.

 

~30 minutes in~

 

"Smile for the camera Naruto" I looked towards the glasses guy and held up my hands in a peace sign while someone whispered for me to say a few words which I did all while thinking. 'Why did Sasuke wanna leave so much? This place is great' 

 

The end

________________

That’s all folks I hoped that you enjoyed this wonderfully fucked up fan-fic and all the rest that's to come in the far our future.

Yandere Younger Brother Sasuke x Reader Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> This got me suspended from a site so I am hoping things will be different here.


End file.
